Saved
by insertnamehere1994
Summary: Eomer will not let Faramir marry his sister.


**Saved.**

**Set after the battle. Ages are not right. Nor can I be sure of any specifics. It was more written for the story than for accuracy. WARNING: Eomer/Faramir slash (Because I love them) Also pure smut!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, literally nothing**

Faramir of Gondor heard words begging him to return to the light. It was but a few short days since he had almost burned on the pyre created by his father and his world was nothing but darkness. In his mind he saw his brother, his father, Gandalf, the young hobbit and flames, so many flames. But over them all he heard a low voice still begging him to return. Faramir resisted, preferring the solitude of night to the harsh reality of day. Faramir felt rough, calloused hands hold onto his own. He felt a heavy thumb trace the lines on his hand and it took all of his remaining power to stay in the blissful ignorance of the dark. Suddenly the bed was a little lighter and the voice was gone. Faramir mourned the loss of it. He stirred slightly and, as he turned and opened his eyes, he saw The Lady of Rohan, dressed in white, and The King of Gondor, his head bent in deep conversation with her. They were both turned towards the door as it slammed shut. Aragorn turned towards Faramir,

"You have been called back! Thank the Gods!" Aragorn moved swiftly to Faramir's side, his steps followed by Eowyn as they both settled on his bed. Faramir blinked easily, appreciating the light and wondering why he avoided it for so long.

"My King. My Lady. You have saved me. I pledge my allegiance, such as it is" Faramir made to sit up but was ushered back by Eowyn.

"Don't move too much, Captain. You have had very difficult days of late." Faramir leaned back and gave a silent thanks to the Gods that this man and this woman had seen fit to save him. For the first time in a long time, he felt hope awaken in his chest.

Through the window outside the Houses of Healing, another figure watched. One who gave his own silent thanks to the Gods for sparing the man he had loved so much and so long. Whatever happened now would be fine; Faramir was well. The figure watched as Eowyn laid her hands on the man he had long since admired, and he felt jealousy stir in his chest. He turned away with a sigh. From within The Houses of Healing, Faramir turned towards the window as he saw the last remnants of dark yellow hair disappear from view.

xxx

It did not take too long for Faramir to get restless and bored of healing. It took all the powers of the healers to keep him in his bed and Faramir was often to be found wondering around Minas Tirith, clad in his old uniform, checking on the health of the remaining members of his men, a hastily made sling the only outward evidence of his recent ordeal. On these occasions it was only Eowyn who could persuade him back within doors.

It was a day like any other, Faramir was speaking quietly to a soldier about the defense of Ithilien, Osgiliath and Minas Tirith. Suddenly the soldier fell to his knee and whispered, "King" Without thinking, Faramir did the same and was brought up short to see, not King Aragorn standing before him but his old friend, Eomer. Faramir stood quickly and reached out to his friend with his good arm. Eomer clasped his hand in his,

"I am so happy to see you out and about! We had all but given up hope, my friend."

"As had I" Faramir countered. Eomer released Faramir's hand and appraised him with his eyes,

"You look much better than when I saw you last," Faramir nodded slowly, a dark shadow entering his eyes for a moment, before he shook his head and his eyes returned to their normal bright blue.

"I give thanks to King Aragorn and your fair sister every day for that, my friend." Eomer looked up at Faramir,

"How so?"

"Well as I'm sure you have heard tell, the hands of the King are the hands of healer. I remember days of darkness, then I heard him call to me. My soul answered that voice and, when I finally awoke, my King was there and your sister also. Since then, she has tended me well." Eomer sucked in a sharp breath and looked down at his own hands.

"I am only glad you were saved. Come, walk with me, won't you?" Faramir nodded and fell into step with his friend. It had been years since they had really spoken. As children, Faramir and Boromir were taken to Rohan by their father so he could converse with Theoden King. On these occasions Faramir and Boromir would run and play happily with Eomer and Theodred... Theodred... Faramir remembered his manners,

"I was terribly saddened by the news of your cousin."

"Aye and I to hear of Boromir. They were the very best of men." Eomer clapped Faramir heavily on the back, eliciting a wince of pain from Faramir. Eomer noticed and said nothing. They walked companionably for a long time, Faramir chatting and Eomer listening. Faramir was always far chattier than his friend and Eomer enjoyed listening to his melodious voice. It had always been that way. Boromir used to joke that for as long as Eomer was around, Faramir would never be in want of an audience. Faramir looked over at his friend. Eomer was older certainly, but he could still see the youth in his eyes. He had long admired this man, his courage and strength. Mostly he appreciated the way Eomer accepted him as he was. Aside from Boromir, no other man had accepted him so readily. Eomer was troubled by Faramir's sudden silence and groped around mentally for something to say. "You have seen much of my sister?" he enquired. Faramir started suddenly at the intrusion to his reverie. It took him a moment to adjust his thoughts from Eomer to those regarding his sister.

"Aye. She visits me daily. She tells me of her troubles and I help where I can. I confess, I have grown very fond of her." Eomer said nothing but a temporary darkness clouded his previously untroubled features,

"She is still young" he almost snarled. Faramir looked at Eomer and mentally checked himself.

"Of course, I meant nothing by it. Forgive me, my friend?" Eomer smiled at Faramir and inwardly cursed himself. Why should Faramir not admire his sister? She was a great woman. Any man would be lucky to have her. Any man but this one. Any man but mine. He added to himself.

"No. Forgive me. She has shown you considerable kindness. I am sorry I have not been around more. I did visit you whilst you were in darkness. I sat with you for a time." Something stirred within Faramir, a memory of a childhood illness when Eomer had refused to be parted from him, had helped him drink water, had fed him broth until he regained his strength. Although Faramir was a couple of years older, Eomer had long looked out for him.

"Your presence there would have comforted me marvellous much" Faramir reassured him. Eomer inwardly snarled. Faramir admired and worshipped his King and his sister, though Eomer had been the one who never left his side, Eomer had been the one who cradled his hand night after lonely night, Eomer had been the one who tried, in vain, to call him back. He cursed his hands which did not, it seem, have the healing powers of the Great Elessar, King of Gondor. He felt that familiar surge of jealousy twist in his stomach and he looked up to see Faramir regarding him closely. "I feel we should return to the city. Night is falling on us and I'm sure my dear healers will be lamenting my absence. They do so seem to need my presence!" Faramir smiled wickedly and Eomer returned his grin. Faramir tucked his arm through Eomer's companionably and Eomer began to guide him back towards the city, just as they did as lads. Eomer tried, in vain, to ignore the spinning in his stomach.

xxx

"Eomer!" Eowyn called for her brother, "Eomer, a word if you please?" Eomer stopped by his sister. He was somewhat impatient. His mood had grown darker of late and his sister was the last person he wanted to see, as she was the cause of it.

"Yes Wyn. What would you want of me?" Eomer sighed. Talk of anything sweet sister, but not of him. No not of him, he added mentally. Eowyn cleared her throat, pleased that Eomer had not snapped at her,

"Faramir tells me you will not speak with him, though he has tried many times..." Eowyn tailed off as she regarded the dark look in her brother's eyes, "What troubles you, brother mine? Has Faramir displeased you in some way?"

"Only in his dalliance with you," Eomer muttered quietly. Eowyn sighed, relieved,

"Oh! Is that all? Silly Mer! You need not be so protective of me. I know my own mind. Though Faramir and I are not in love, I love him well enough. He makes me happy. I could be happy with him." Eomer looked at his sister with cold eyes, "Please Mer! He just wants to talk to you of the future. As my only living relative, you know he must." Eowyn's light voice pleaded with her brother. She looked up to him and admired him. She would have her intended and her brother be friends as they once were. Eomer was always so protective.

"You admit you are not in love with this...man..." Eomer positively snarled, "...and he is not with you, yet you would both trap each other into a loveless future?" Eomer seethed silently. Both his sister and his love deserved happiness far greater than this. They both deserved great love. Eomer would offer Faramir this, if Faramir would take it. He would be bonded with him as was the custom of Rohan when two loved each other. The thought of his sister lying each night with his Faramir caused him to squirm unpleasantly. These past few months he had watched his paragon woo his sister, had seen his sister give into his advances and it had displeased him mightily.

"Mer..." Eowyn tried softly, "Mer...neither of us are as young as we were. We have both lived without love for so long. Faramir from his father, me...well...when Uncle was consumed by darkness and you were gone...you know there was no love left for me. Grima haunted my steps and I heard dark whispers in the night. I longed for your return. I longed for brotherly love. Faramir offers me this, as you do. I always wanted another brother. Theodred left a hole in my life and Faramir fills it" Eomer looked at his sister, feeling guilt for the state he left her in but he could not give her his dearest Faramir.

"Faramir could still be as a brother to you, without committing yourself to this..." Eomer stopped, aware he had said too much. Eowyn looked up, startled.

"How? Mer? Are you...have you...do you?..." Eomer whirled away from his sister, shame colouring his face. In his haste he did not see Faramir before him and they both tumbled to the floor, a mess of limbs.

"Steady, Mer!" Faramir laughed, pulling Eomer to his feet. Eomer felt his body tingle at Faramir's touch, "Where were you off to in such a hurry? I would accompany you, dearest friend?" Faramir held his hand out to his friend,

"I would not take your friendship and you will not have my sister" Eomer snarled as he stalked away from Faramir. Faramir called after him but to no avail. His absence made Faramir ache with cold. To hold him in his arms as they fell, well it was a feeling he had never before felt the like. He started to rid his mind of his silly fancy. Eomer was not that sort of man. He was famed in Rohan for his courtship of ladies. It was widely believed that the reason he remained in Minas Tirith was because his love resided there. Faramir shook his head and turned towards Eowyn.

"I am sorry, my Lady." Faramir offered his arm to Eowyn.

"I told him of our plan...of how happy we could be...I am afraid he is quite dismissive of you, says you must not trap me in a loveless state" Eowyn smiled up at Faramir, her best friend in all the world.

"We would not be without love. Granted, it would not be the stuff of fairytales, but it is there. As we reach the winter of our lives, we would be pleased with friendship and companionship. Our children would never see us quarrel. We would love them all the more"

"Faramir, would you be able to go through with...you know..." Eowyn blushed deeply, thinking of the consummation of their love. Faramir had confided in her long ago about his bed preference. It was not unheard of in Gondor and in Rohan it was celebrated. Love is love, no matter who it is between.

"Wynnie. I am not unattracted to you. I could play my part. I could love you" Faramir pressed a small kiss to her temple and held her fast. Eowyn sighed contentedly. She would have this man, if only her brother would let her. "I will try and speak with Eomer again. I know not where things went so badly wrong with us. I count him amongst my closest friends, for my part. Eowyn..." Faramir added, "If we were to marry and you found someone you preferred, would you remain faithful?" Eowyn looked up at Faramir. This was her only concern. She loved Faramir second best. What if the one she loved best came into her life? Would she forsake great love for good love? This was also Faramir's concern. He would not have Eowyn go without. For his part, he knew the one he loved the most would not return his affections, he had just stalked away from him in disgust, but Eowyn, she was different. She had yet to meet her great love. "Never mind. Do not answer now. I will speak to your brother." Faramir kissed her forehead, bowed courteously and left her side. Eowyn watched him as he moved away from her and turned on her heel, clattering instantly with a tall, blonde haired elf.

"F...Forgive me?" she stammered as she looked up into his clear, brown eyes. As their eyes met she felt her stomach flutter comfortably. The elf looked down at her, his gaze boring into hers. He steadied her with his arms and Eowyn instinctively leaned into his strong hands.

xxx

For his part, Eomer had stalked back to his chamber, a feeling of confusion, anger and jealousy settling over him. He had become accustomed to these feelings as they had been his constant companions since he had seen Faramir respond to his sister. He could not forsake Faramir to a life without love. If he believed Faramir was truly in love with his sister, he hoped he would be able to step aside and allow them their happiness. But Eowyn had told him, _had told him_ that there was not love between them. How could he accept that the people he loved most in all the world, the people who deserved love more than any other, were content to settle for less than perfection. It could not be! He could not _let_ it be! His silent fuming was interrupted by a small but insistent knock at his door. Carefully he moved towards the heavy door and pulled it open. He was startled to see Faramir stood before him. "May I come in, dear friend?" Faramir did not wait for an answer, but entered Eomer's chambers and settled himself in the chair within. Eomer shut the door and turned towards his love, feeling his stomach turn pleasantly at this man in his chambers, where he belonged. Eomer's eyes flittered unconsciously towards the bed and he could almost see Faramir there; his head flung back in ecstasy, his hands gripping the soft, cotton sheets and, if he squinted, he could see himself positioned between his legs making him call his name, calling from him deep guttural moans as he carefully, gently but powerfully claimed him. He shook his head and turned away from Faramir so as to hide the obvious sight of his arousal. He moved over to the bed and sat down, crossing his legs in a vain effort to hide the visible proof of his affection. Faramir noticed none of this as his mind was currently consumed by thoughts similar to Eomer's though neither knew this. Faramir looked towards Eomer. "Eomer. You know of my affection towards your sister. I would have you let us marry." Faramir's words had the effect of pouring cold water all over Eomer.

"I would have you not" Eomer replied, "You are not in love with her, she deserves better." Eomer held Faramir's gaze.

"If she is willing, I do not see that you have cause to stand in our way" Faramir stood slowly and turned to look out the window. Eomer joined him and laid a hand on his arm.

"Faramir. Do not you believe that Eowyn is capable of great love? Should we not let her try?" Faramir turned towards Eomer, the love he held for his sister perfectly clear in his deep, stormy eyes.

"Mer...believe me. I would have her love, but she shuts away her heart from others. I feel blessed that she has let me in even as far as she has. I would not condemn her to a life of loneliness." Eomer looked into Faramir's eyes. He felt anger start to rise within him as this man spoke of sacrificing his happiness for another. It was too much to bear! He raised his voice slightly,

"All my life I have seen you deny yourself happiness! I will not stand by and watch you settle for anyone, particularly not my sister. I will not bless your union, I will not celebrate your marriage, I will not accept your love!" Eomer spat the last words at Faramir.

"And why won't you let me love her?" Faramir demanded angrily,

"Because I would love you!" Eomer shouted back. With that, Eomer turned on his heels and swept from the room, leaving Faramir alone in the near darkness, Eomer having taken the last of the light with him.

xxx

Eomer moved through the corridors, his heart consumed. He had lost his greatest friend. By confessing his true feelings he knew he must leave Gondor and so leave his heart behind. He trusted that, upon his return to his chambers, Faramir would be gone. He entered the darkness of his room and began to pull off his clothes. A soft cough stopped him and he leaned over to light the candle nearest to him. Stood before him was Faramir. Faramir looked at Eomer. Eomer looked at Faramir. Eomer held his hands out helplessly. Faramir crossed the short space between them and placed his hand behind Eomer's head and pulled him across into a deep, passionate kiss. Eomer opened his mouth, allowing Faramir full access. Unconsciously he moaned into the older man's mouth and this only had the effect of causing Faramir to hold him closer. His fingers tangled in Eomer's dark yellow hair and his other hand moved to caress Eomer's body. Faramir was reminded of the day he awoke in The Houses of Healing and saw only the remnants of dark yellow hair. 'The hands of a King are healing hands indeed!' he thought. Long has my heart responded to this man, even in darkness. Eomer moved his lover over to the bed and allowed himself to fall back onto it, pulling Faramir with him. Faramir removed his mouth from Eomer's and looked down at the body beneath him. Without warning, Eomer flipped Faramir over so he was now straddling his love. Eomer bent to his head to Faramir's nipples and began to suck slowly on them, causing them to stand. He bit one of them playfully then moved over to the other nipple and repeated his ministrations. He then moved his lips down and planted soft kisses down his stomach, stopping before he reached his groin. He then moved back up to his nipples and swirled his tongue around them then repeated his path towards Faramir's naval. Again he stopped above the groin. Faramir groaned in frustration, "For God's sake, Eomer! Put your mouth on me!" Eomer did not need telling twice. As Faramir's fingers tangled in his hair, he bent further down and captured Faramir's throbbing member in his mouth. He greedily sucked at him taking all of him into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and sucked harder and harder. As he did this he began to explore Faramir's area with his other hand. He rubbed and flicked and lightly nipped all the skin he found there. He was pleased to hear Faramir make animalistic sounds as he continued to suck harder and harder. Suddenly Faramir stopped him. Eomer looked up through heavy lidded, lust filled eyes, "My love. I would not spend yet and if you keep touching me like that, you will surely send me over" Faramir pulled his new lover up towards him and captured his mouth again. He pushed his tongue further into his mouth and was rewarded by a soft moan against his lips. He pulled away, "I would have you scream louder" he chuckled as he reached his hand down to Eomer's bulging erection. He began to stroke and caress, palming more and more of him. Effortlessly, he flipped Eomer over and bent to his arousal. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of his shaft, tasting the first of his seed. Faramir swallowed hungrily, causing Eomer to squeal in pleasure. Eomer began to touch every part of Faramir he could reach. Neither were novices in this and Faramir knew he was particularly good at giving pleasure in this area. He placed one hand towards the base of Eomer's erection and placed his mouth over the top. He then began to suck and knead and squeeze and lick every inch of him and Eomer grew larger still. Eomer released Faramir's shoulders and clutched the sheets and waves of pleasure began to roll through him. He bucked against Faramir harder and faster, as though begging the man to take more of him. Faramir felt him hit the back of his throat and he felt his seed nearing expulsion. He reached his own hand down to take care of himself but Eomer stopped him.

"No Mir! Take...take...take...me..." Eomer gasped. Faramir looked up at his lover,

"You are sure?"

"We are neither of us virgins." To prove the truth of his words he reached over for a small bottle of oil which he handed to Faramir. Faramir greedily oiled his fingers, then his shaft. He began to finger his way to Eomer's entrance. He placed one finger inside and curled his finger. Eomer continued bucking against him as Faramir entered a second finger, then a third. "Ye Gods Mir! Do it! Do it now" Faramir could not resist his lover's begging. He angled himself perfectly and entered his lover slowly. He began to softly move in and out as Eomer panted, "Harder...faster..." Faramir complied and was soon roughly taking Eomer. Eomer winced with pleasure and rolled himself against Faramir, causing Faramir to groan loudy.

"Oh Mer! My love! My heart! My sweet..." Faramir could hardly control himself. He pushed harder and harder. He grasped Eomer's erection in his hand and pumped his hand faster and faster, "Come for me, Mer! Please! I would feel you! Please!" Faramir begged Eomer as he pounded faster and faster, "Oh to be inside of you! After so long. How I have longed for this...for you...lover!" Faramir gasped once more as he felt Eomer spread his seed over his hand. Eomer gasped,

"Now you, love. Let me feel you inside of me. I need to feel your warmth and your wetness. Prove that you want me!"

"As if there's a need, foolish boy!" Faramir muttered, then let himself spill into Eomer. Eomer screamed his name loud and Faramir screamed his. He withdrew and collapsed next to Eomer. Eomer turned to him.

"Oh Mir! Thank you, thank you" Eomer kissed every part of his face he could reach. Faramir chuckled,

"You need not thank me, love. Love requires no thanks. Simply accept it with all my heart because I give it with all mine. And indeed, I should be the one thanking you. Do you not think I know who it was who called me from darkness? You saved me, Mer! Both then and now!" Eomer looked at this man, this perfect, beautiful man lying next to him, having returned to him.

"Dear heart, I would have you be mine?" Eomer looked up shyly, for a moment fearing rejection.

"I thought you'd never ask" Faramir replied huskily before claiming Eomer's lips again.

The End.

**Well, I'm exhausted! Hope you enjoyed it, if that's the right word!**


End file.
